WLANs have become more popular because of their convenience and flexibility. As new applications for such networks are developed, their popularity is expected to significantly increase. One of the promising areas is the use of Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) and an increasing demand for support of seamless service continuity (i.e., handover) in contiguous WLAN deployment areas when the user is mobile.
In the IEEE 802.11 standards, the stations (STAs) can use two different modes to identify APs: active scanning mode and passive scanning mode. Whether a STA uses active or passive scanning mode is usually determined by configurable settings; in practice both modes are used. In the active scanning mode, the STA chooses a frequency channel and transmits a Probe Request frame, then waits for a certain amount of time to receive a reply in the form of a Probe Response frame. The Probe Response frame is typically sent by the AP when the basic service set (BSS) operates in infrastructure mode. In case the STA does not receive a Probe Response frame after a certain amount of time, it tunes to a new frequency and repeats the process.
In passive scanning mode, the STA tries to find out about the presence of a BSS on a particular frequency channel by tuning to the frequency and listening for a certain amount of time in order to capture the beacon frames broadcast in regular time intervals by the AP. In case the STA does not receive a beacon frame after a certain amount of time, it tunes to a new frequency and repeats the process.
When using passive scanning mode, a STA may know on which frequency channels it is likely to find candidate APs, but it does not know exactly when a beacon frame will be sent by a neighboring AP. Typically, beacon frames are sent in predetermined fixed time intervals, e.g., every 100 ms. In the worst case, a STA tunes to the target frequency and must wait for at least 100 ms until a beacon frame occurs. In the case where a STA has only one receiver, its ongoing service on the old frequency is interrupted while the STA performs passive scanning on the target frequency.
Executing an efficient handover in a WLAN implies several requirements, such as: identification and measurements of suitable candidate APs for handover, establishment of a STA's authentication and security context in the target AP, re-association with the target AP, and transferring the data link to the target AP.
WLANs have traditionally not been developed with the goal in mind to provide full seamless mobility support. One of the problems with the current WLAN systems is that the identification and measurement of suitable candidate APs by the STA is a lengthy process, and could last for several hundred milliseconds. Moreover, STA behavior is not well-specified and the duration of the measurement process can vary largely with different implementations chosen by the manufacturers.
In order to avoid noticeable service interruption by the user, for example during a VoIP call, the handover process needs to be executed quickly (the service interruption time should typically not exceed several tens to a few hundred milliseconds). In addition, the process of STA measuring and identifying neighbor candidate APs should not impact the performance of the ongoing service in any noticeable manner.
Therefore, there is a need to improve the efficiency of the passive scanning mode to enable use of the passive scanning mode while guaranteeing service continuity and seamless handover, especially for VoIP.